Things like loneliness
by Ukisame-sama
Summary: 8059. Gokudera junta-se à Tsuna na batalha contra a Família Shimon, mas isso significa deixar Yamamoto ferido no Hospital. Porém, antes de ir embora o Guardião da Tempestade ainda tem algumas coisas para resolver...


- Katekyo Hitman Reborn® e seus personagens pertencem à Amano Akira;

- Essa é uma fanfic yaoi, ou seja, contém relacionamento homossexual entre os personagens. Se você não gosta ou sente-se ofendido com esse tipo de conteúdo sugiro que vá ser feliz lendo shoujo;

- A história se passa no dia em que Tsuna embarcou para a Ilha da Família Shimon.

* * *

**Things like loneliness**

Gokudera acendeu o cigarro e deu uma longa tragada.  
Seus olhos verdes encaravam o restante da paisagem, enquanto seus pés tocavam a areia embaixo de seu tênis. Não havia muito tempo. Ele não deveria estar ali sentado em um balanço no parque Namimori. Entretanto, não havia outro lugar para ir.  
Em poucas horas ele estaria se juntando a Tsuna e os _outros_, e então todos partiriam para a batalha contra Enma.  
Os outros não eram exatamente os _outros_.

O braço direito do Décimo queria ter dito "os outros Guardiões", mas a simples menção de tal coisa o fez fechar os olhos. Não. Nem todos os Guardiões estariam indo. Dessa vez a luta seria diferente, ele sabia. Não havia aquele sentimento de união e companheirismo das batalhas anteriores. Tsuna não sorriria e diria para que todos dessem o seu melhor e que no final retornassem sãos e salvos.  
Havia alguém que estava longe de ser salvo...

O cigarro foi jogado ao chão com certa fúria. Gokudera ficou de pé, passando as costas de uma das mãos sobre os olhos, colocando-a no bolso da jaqueta e afastando-se do balanço em seguida. Ele escolhera aquele local porque era um dos poucos lugares em Namimori que _eles_ nunca estiveram. A cidade parecia incrivelmente maior. As ruas, os parques, as lojas e os restaurantes não tinham mais o mesmo interesse.  
Mas nada soava mais distante do que o próprio apartamento do Guardião da Tempestade. E era esse o local que ele tentava ao máximo evitar.

Foram necessárias quatro voltas pelo quarteirão, meio maço de cigarros e uma dose extra de coragem para que Gokudera caminhasse até a porta de sua casa. A chave girou com barulho na fechadura, e quando sua mão direita puxou a maçaneta, a escuridão do apartamento o fez engolir seco. Cinco minutos... Dez no máximo.  
A luz da entrada foi acessa. O rapaz de cabelos prateados não tinha intenção de abrir as cortinas já que estava ali unicamente para fazer suas malas. O encontro com o Jyuudaime seria em poucas horas, e ele precisava de trocas de roupas limpas e suas dinamites.

A sala e a cozinha passaram como borrões. Seus pés andavam com pressa pelos corredores, e por mais decidido que estivesse em sair dali o quanto antes, foi impossível movimentar suas pernas ao adentrar o quarto.  
Aquela não era a primeira vez que ele pisava em seu apartamento após o ataque de Yamamoto, mas era a primeira vez depois de ter se dado conta da situação em que estava metido. O Guardião da Tempestade escolheu lutar ao lado de Tsuna, mas isso significava ter de deixar o moreno para trás.  
A decisão foi feita sem nem um segundo pensamento, mas o rapaz de cabelos prateados não se arrependia. Ele prometera seguir o Décimo aonde quer que ele fosse.  
Se essa promessa era a razão de sua vida, então por que seu coração doía daquela forma? Por que parecia tão difícil aceitar a ideia de que ao seguir com Tsuna, ele estaria deixando de visitar Yamamoto diariamente no Hospital?

Aquele era um segredo que nem mesmo o futuro Décimo Vongola poderia saber. As visitas escondidas de Gokudera ao leito do Guardião da Chuva não poderiam ser descobertas. As horas que ele passou sentado na beirada da cama. O silêncio que nunca foi quebrado por uma risada ou um sorriso por parte do moreno. As frases que nunca deixaram os lábios do Guardião da Tempestade.  
Os sentimentos mudos que nunca saíram de seu peito...

O braço direito do Décimo retirou a mochila de dentro do guarda-roupa e começou a separar o que levaria. Os cinco minutos iniciais transformaram-se em cerca de meia-hora, e quando Gokudera deixou o prédio, seus pés não se moveram novamente. Seus olhos verdes olharam para os dois lados da rua como se ponderassem as opções e os caminhos disponíveis. O encontro com Tsuna seria em cerca de duas horas, o que lhe dava um certo tempo para fazer alguma outra coisa.

Por alguns minutos o rapaz de cabelos prateados ponderou. Ele, alguém que raramente pensava antes de agir, permitiu-se algum tempo do mais puro esforço mental. A ideia em sua mente era totalmente ridícula, mas quanto mais tempo passasse pensando naquela possibilidade, mais convencido ele se sentia de que era a coisa certa a fazer.  
Cinco minutos... Dez no máximo.  
Ajeitando a mochila em suas costas, Gokudera virou à esquerda. Os passos que começaram ritmados e normais logo se transformaram em uma rápida corrida. Seu coração batia deliberadamente rápido, e ele sabia que não era somente por causa do exercício físico.  
Só havia uma pessoa que conseguia arrancar aquele tipo de reação de alguém como ele. Só havia uma pessoa que não se juntaria a eles naquela missão. Só havia uma pessoa pelo qual toda àquela batalha valeria à pena.  
E enquanto suas pernas o levavam naquela direção, o Guardião da Tempestade passou novamente as costas das mãos sobre os olhos. Só havia uma pessoa que ele gostaria de ver antes de partir.

**x**

Yamamoto estava na mesma condição quando Gokudera arrastou a porta de seu quarto no Hospital Namimori. Com exceção das flores na mesa ao lado, o cenário era basicamente o mesmo. A cama, os monitores e a máscara de oxigênio.  
Antes de subir para o quarto o braço direito do Décimo perguntou ao médico responsável sobre a condição do moreno, ouvindo apenas as mesmas palavras: "Nós não sabemos se ele um dia vai acordar".  
Claro que o idiota iria acordar. Ele _tinha_ de acordar.

O rapaz de cabelos prateados cumprimentou a enfermeira que estava no quarto, meneando levemente a cabeça. A jovem mulher sorriu ao vê-lo novamente ali, dizendo meia dúzia de palavras reconfortantes antes de deixá-lo a sós com Yamamoto.  
Como todas as outras visitas, Gokudera caminhou primeiramente até a janela antes de finalmente sentar-se na cadeira ao lado da cama. Uma de suas mãos tocou a mão do moreno. Estava quente. Yamamoto estava vivo.

Aquele simples e redundante pensamento o fez respirar fundo. Seus olhos estavam cheios d' água, e ele sabia que não era hora de ficar emocional. Havia um motivo que o levou até ali, e sabendo que seu tempo era escasso, o Guardião da Tempestade precisava aproveitá-lo sabiamente.  
Os primeiros trinta minutos passaram rápidos. Sua mão permaneceu junto da do moreno, afastando-a apenas quando ouviu a porta do quarto ser arrastada atrás de suas costas. Ele conhecia os horários em que a enfermeira checava e dava medicação para o Guardião da Chuva, e nesse curto intervalo de tempo ele cruzou os braços com certa relutância. Quando a jovem saiu e os dois voltaram a ficar á sós, a mão do rapaz de cabelos prateados voltou a encontrar-se com a pele morena de Yamamoto.  
O relógio em cima da mesinha e ao lado do vaso de flores servia como um doloroso lembrete de que seu tempo ali estava terminando.

- Eu não vou poder ficar muito tempo hoje... - Gokudera passou as costas das mãos sobre a bochecha de Yamamoto - Eu vou me juntar ao Jyuudaime e os idiotas daqui a pouco, então essa deve ser a última vez que nos vemos por um tempo. As garotas devem visitá-lo, então não se preocupe, eu sei que não vai se sentir solitário.

O braço direito do Décimo engoliu seco, levantando-se. A mochila que estava em seu colo foi colocada em cima da cadeira agora vaga, e aproximando-se um pouco mais da cama, o Guardião da Tempestade respirou fundo.  
Ele jamais conseguiria ir àquela luta sem dizer certas coisas.

- Você é muito gentil, Yamamoto. Você não pensa mal das pessoas e as aceita como elas são sem questionar ou duvidar de nada do que elas dizem. Você se tornou amigável com aquele rapaz e no final acabou em uma cama de Hospital por seu próprio descuido. - O rapaz de cabelos prateados fechou levemente os olhos por alguns segundos - Eu não sou gentil, amigável ou razoável e eu não pretendo pegar leve com àquele cara quando o momento chegar. Eu... Nunca vou perdoá-lo pelo que aconteceu. Você não deveria estar aqui. Você nem ao menos deveria ter se tornado amigo do Jyuudaime. Seu negócio sempre foi o entediante baseball, não? _Esse_ tipo de vida não é para você.

O quarto tornou-se silencioso. O Guardião da Tempestade mordeu o lábio inferior, sentindo claramente quando seus olhos verdes encheram-se de lágrimas. Elas deslizaram quentes pelos cantos de seus olhos, descendo por suas bochechas e encontrando-se em seu queixo.

- E-Eu gosto de você... - As palavras saíram mais baixas do que as anteriores, mas bem mais altas do que Gokudera esperava. Aqueles sentimentos dentro dele não tinham som. - Eu gosto de você há algum tempo... E nunca teria dito nada se isso não tivesse acontecido. Mas eu não conseguiria deixá-lo aqui sem dizer isso pelo menos uma vez. Porque você _tem_ que se recuperar. Porque o Jyuudaime está desesperado... Porque _eu_ não sei o que farei se você morrer.

As lágrimas que começaram quietas transformaram-se em soluços.  
Gokudera cobriu o rosto com as mãos, tentando a todo custo calar aqueles sentimentos. Seu corpo pareceu tornar-se mais pesado, e seus joelhos cederam levemente, tocando o chão.

- D-Desculpe por nunca ter dito nada além de um monte de palavras dolorosas e mal-educadas. Desculpe por nunca permitir que você fosse meu amigo, mas eu não sei ser seu amigo, Yamamoto... - O Guardião da Tempestade enxugou as bochechas, tentando ao máximo se recompor. Uma de suas mãos voltou a tocar a mão do moreno, buscando qualquer tipo de sinal de que ele poderia acordar - Porque eu sempre quis ser mais do que um amigo para você. Volte a ser inconveniente. Volte a sorrir e a rir todas as vezes que algo acontecer. Volte a falhar nos testes a ponto do Jyuudaime ter pena da sua situação e me convencer a ajudá-lo. Volte a nos acompanhar até o Colégio... Por favor, volte para _mim_.

As lágrimas de Gokudera precisaram de alguns minutos para serem aplacadas. Seu rosto ainda estava vermelho quando ele ficou de pé novamente, mas o relógio o lembrou que era hora de ir. Quanto mais tempo ficasse ali, mais difícil seria deixar aquele quarto de Hospital.  
Yamamoto permanecia na mesma posição, completamente imóvel. Os monitores mostravam que ele estava vivo, mas não havia nenhum tipo de reação.  
O Guardião da Tempestade levou uma das mãos até os cabelos negros do rapaz deitado, tocando-os levemente. Seu corpo projetou-se para frente e seus lábios depositaram um leve beijo na testa do moreno.

- Adeus... Takeshi.

Gokudera pegou a mochila e a recolocou nas costas, deixando o quarto com passos rápidos.  
Yamamoto sobreviveria, ele tinha certeza disso. E quando ele retornasse, as coisas seriam como antes. O rapaz de cabelos prateados duvidava que conseguisse segurar a língua por muito tempo, então as brigas e discussões retornariam com certeza. Entretanto, uma parte de seu coração sentia-se extremamente leve. O Guardião da Tempestade não tinha ilusão alguma de que seus sentimentos fossem correspondidos, mas ele se sentia incrivelmente melhor por ter transmitido-os indiretamente à pessoa que os merecia tanto. Yamamoto o conquistara totalmente, e mesmo que não fosse recíproco, o braço direito do Décimo sentia-se orgulhoso por amar alguém como ele.

Afastando-se do corredor, Gokudera não fazia ideia de que ele e o moreno não eram os únicos que estiveram no quarto de Hospital naquele momento. A cadeira que ele sentou anteriormente foi ocupada, e a terceira pessoa cruzou as pernas, apoiando os cotovelos na cama de Yamamoto.

- E~! Você deve estar feliz, Guardião da Chuva dos Vongola.

Um sorriso brincalhão cruzou seus lábios, e um de seus dedos dançou no ar como se desenhasse algo invisível. Byakuran apoiou a cabeça na outra mão, suspirando.  
Seu momento _ainda_ não havia chegado.

- FIM.

* * *

**Notas da autora:**

Ok, eu nem pretendia publicar esse one porque eu não tinha ideia de que eu a escreveria. Culpem a Amano e o capt dessa semana de Reborn que me fizeram ficar toda HHHHNNNGG! Deus, não coloque o Yamamoto sorrindo desse jeito que eu não resisto ;_;

Bem, o plot da fanfic é bem simples: Gokudera visita o Guardião da Chuva antes de ir para a batalha na Ilha da Família Shimon e acaba se declarando pela primeira vez. Eu pretendia criar algo assim, mas estava esperando essa arc chata terminar para começar uma longfic. No final acabei escrevendo uma one, mas só avisando que terá duas continuações em breve, e uma delas será pelo ponto de vista do Yamamoto que está vivo, sorridente e HHHNNNGGG s2

Enfim, espero que gostem e não se preocupem, essa fanfic não vai alterar em nada as histórias que postarei no fim de semana como especiais de Valentine's Day.

Vejo vocês em alguns dias :)


End file.
